1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a land mine disposal device and a mine disposal method, and especially, relates to an inexpensive device which can dispose antipersonnel mines safely.
2. Prior Art
At present, in every corner of the world, especially in the Third World, a large number of land mines are still laid. Since there are little number of accurate records to show the places where mines are laid, the mine disposal is extremely difficult, and unfortunate and miserable accidents happen repeatedly. In the Third World, there are a large number of lands which cannot be used as a farmland because the mine disposal is incomplete.
The land mines are traditionally detected by a metal detector and then disposed. However, since a lot of antipersonnel mines do not have sufficient metals to which the metal detector can react, there are a large number of cases where the mines cannot be detected by the metal detector. An approach for disposing the antipersonnel mines by running a large-sized automatic guided bulldozer in a land where the personnel mines may be laid has been also attempted. But this approach is not practical because it requires a large sum of costs to revive the land as a farmland after such a disposal has been performed.